


Little Wonders

by nerdstreak unfinished (NerdStreak)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Adopted, Found Family, Gen, Self-Insert, i need self indulgence in this trying time, listen it's MY turn being the parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdStreak/pseuds/nerdstreak%20unfinished
Summary: A woman finds a little baby hedgehog(?) alien in the woods and seeks the help of her neighbor friends. AU where little Sonic arrives on our world in the modern day.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Twists and Turns of Fate

Just outside a sleepy Montana town, a woman named Hannah was out walking at the edge of the woods, taking in the fresh, chilly night air. She often never really knew what she wanted to find out there, but it always was the end goal of finding something interesting to draw. A flower, a particularly interesting leaf, sometimes even really cool looking mushrooms would sprout in the fall. But most of the time, it was just nice to get out of the house.

Suddenly, she heard a cry of a child somewhere further in. What in the hell was a kid doing out in the woods so late? She sped towards the source of the noise, eventually hearing soft sobs.

"Hello??" she called. "If anybody needs help, please follow the sound of my voice, okay?" No sooner than she finished her sentence, she heard something speed towards her and shuffle it's way into a nearby bush.

Hannah jumped and yelped, hearing this creature whimper in response. All she saw was a big pair of emerald green eyes staring back at her, seemingly afraid of her size compared to it. “No no, hey, c’mere little guy. It’s okay.” She then crouched, offering an open palm out.

It was… okay? He didn’t sense or see any immediate danger. But his caretaker’s words still echoed in his head. Never stop running. He didn’t want to run right now, though. He needed comfort, help. He was all by his lonesome on a strange world--even he knew he was too young to be here alone.

So, the little blue alien meekly crawled out from his hiding spot, shakily extending gloved digits out to her. She just as hesitantly took his little hand into her own. He was just so small, she was almost afraid she’d hurt him. At contact her hand felt a slight twinge, almost like when one touches someone after being in fuzzy socks on a carpet--not too painful, but noticeable enough to earn a twitch of her arm and a slight shiver.

She stared in curiosity now that she had a full view of this creature. Vivid blue fur, and quills, like a porcupine, or, what were those more obscure ones… Hedgehogs?

“I-I’m S-Sonic…” the alien finally spoke. Hannah jumped a bit in surprise. It talks. This bright blue spikeball _talked_. Of course it did.

“Hey there... Sonic. I’m Hannah… Are you okay? What’s something like you doing here…?” Almost immediately the little one’s face scrunched up, breaking down into tears again. “Oh, shh...oot, no, don’t cry, shhh, shhhh, c’mere--” She picked him up, placing him in her lap and holding him close. Well, as best she could with his spikiness. Sonic clung to her shirt, muzzle nuzzled into her.

_This is straight up a lost child. A lost, alien child,_ she thought to herself. _Oh God, what am I doing. What am I gonna do? I’m… gonna find its parents, yes, that’s what I’m doing, I guess. Hope I'm not gonna end up abducted..._

Hannah stood, picking him up along with her, holding him close. And she started to head deeper into the woods. "It's gonna be okay, Sonic. We'll find a way to get you home," she reassured him.

"I-I can't!!" he sobbed harder.

Hannah stopped, looking down at his distraught form, and sighed sadly. That was exactly what she was afraid of. "Well why not?"

"I-it's not safe anymore…! I can't ever go back…! Sh-she… she gave me rings… p-protected me… I-it's all my fault…!" He explained this all in between sobs and hiccups.

Hearing him go on about his plight hurt her right in the heart, nearly bringing a tear to her own eye.

"...Well, you can stay with me for now. Okay?"

"Okay…" he whimpered and sniffled. Hannah then turned around and headed out the woods towards her home.

“...W-wait!” Sonic yelped, speeding out of her arms, then right back into them, now clutching onto a satchel that was nearly as big as him. “Okay.”

“Alright then, here we go. Shouldn’t be too far.” She started to walk again, until she came upon a small but cozy house, stepping onto the back porch and opening up a sliding door. Once inside, instead of the cold dark night, Sonic felt warmth, and light. His eyes sparkled with wonder--this was almost nothing like Longclaw’s hut.

Gently placing the little creature on a soft blanket on her couch, she bent down to his level. “Okay, so you just… stay right there for now and I’m gonna… go do… things.”

What in the hell _is_ she going to do? She needed some kind of help. Who the hell would she call to get help...?

“Tooom…!” Hannah tried to casually greet as the phone was finally picked up by the man in question.

“Heya kid, you alright?” he responds.

“Yeah, I’m alright, uh, listen. Y’know how Maddie is like a vet and all…?”

“I should hope I know that,” Tom quipped.

“Haha,” she dryly responded. “So anyways, has she ever dealt with any... exotic animals, at all?”

“How exotic are we talking here? ...You didn’t take in a snake or something did you? Or god forbid any of the raccoons that raid the trash?”

“Oh god, absolutely not, I--”

Suddenly a tiny smear of blue zipped by her side on the counter she was leaning on. “Who are you talking to??” Sonic inquired a little louder than necessary, now curious about the box she was talking into. “Nobody’s here!”

“Jesus--! I said to stay--”

“Who’s that?” Tom sounded from the phone. “Is there a kid with you?”

“Is there someone inside there??” Another question asked at an inappropriate volume.

“Shh, yes, now let me talk with them quietly, _please_.” Hannah whispered as calmly as she could, bringing an index finger to her lips to emphasize, Sonic nodding and imitating the gesture.

“Anyways--!”

“Hannah, who was that?”

Oh great, it was the Concerned Tom Voice. The you-have-to-tell-me-what’s-wrong voice. She hated it because it was just so convincing in making her confide in him. She sighed, walking out of earshot of the creature and lowering her voice.

“Okay, listen, you wouldn’t even believe me unless you saw it--him--whatever… when do you get off your shift?”

“Couple more hours. Late shift. You really need me to come over?”

“Please?”

“Okay. I’ll let Maddie know too since it seems to be an animal thing. Seeya then… you want me to pick up some donuts too? I’ve got a bit of a hankering for ‘em right now.”

“You _always_ want donuts. But yeah, that’d be nice.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.” Hannah hung up her cell phone, sighing.

“So who were you talking to in the box?”

This little guy was full of questions, wasn’t he? Hannah turned back towards him. “That was a really good friend of mine. He’s gonna come see us and maybe help me get you settled in, okay?”

“Okay…!”

“For now,” she continued, scooping him up off the counter as he giggled in response. “We wait. He’s gonna be a while.” She brought him back over to the couch, sitting and grabbing the super soft grey blanket and wrapping it around the both of them.

Sonic gasped a little at the contact. The large sheet of softness enveloped him so comfortingly. It reminded him a bit of…

Soft sniffles sounded in Hannah’s lap, prompting her to look down and pet his head. “Shh, it’s okay. How about a distraction?” She grabbed the TV remote, switching the flat screen in front of them on. Oh good, it was already on Nickelodeon, and Spongebob was playing. Her favorite!

“What’s that…?” Sonic wondered in awe.

“This is TV--moving pictures to entertain us. More specifically, this is a cartoon. Even more specifically, this is Spongebob. I loved him when I was just as young as you.” She figured she’d get any more questions answered about this magical box preemptively.

“Wow… and how old are you now?”

“I’m 21.”

“Woah… you’re _old_ …!”

Hannah scoffed. “Excuse me? Well how old are you, mister?”

Sonic counted on his fingers. “This many!” he proudly stated, holding up three digits.

“Ah, I see, so I guess being seven times your age really _is_ old.”

“Yep!”

Hannah snorted. This was gonna be an interesting little roommate... Pet? No, he was too sentient for her to comfortably call him something like that. Whatever they were, for now, they just watched TV together, Sonic intermittently asking questions as the cartoon played out through the night.


	2. If It's Me You Need to Turn To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Maddie meet the little blue hedgehog for the first time.

Tom was absolutely unsure what to expect from Hannah after she called him about an "exotic animal." A lot of confusing mixed messages were thrown his way--he had definitely heard a child in the background, but she corrected herself saying  _ he _ , not  _ it _ . Did she find a lost kid  _ with _ an animal? Or maybe…? No, no way, that only happened in kids movies. 

After pulling up at his own home, he was greeted outside by Maddie with a small kiss, and they made their way over to their neighbor, box of donuts in hand.

"So, exotic animal, but  _ not _ an exotic animal?" Maddie inquired.

"You know just about as much as me, she didn't really explain much."

"Well we'll see…"

Making their way to Hannah's front door, Tom knocked, announcing his presence with a somewhat playful, "Green Hills PD."

Inside, Hannah was nearly drifting off with the little one in her lap knocked out, though the sudden knock jolted her awake. With a slight stretch, she started to get up from the couch, ever so carefully handling Sonic so as to not wake him. With the blanket bunched around her, and one hand supporting the baby leaning against her chest, she quietly opened the door a crack. 

"Hey," she whispered. "Okay, so, he's sleeping right now so keep it down… and promise not to freak out."

Both Maddie and Tom arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Okay, I know how it sounds, just… come on in." She finally opened the door, revealing the slumbering little alien in her hand.

The couple was now wide eyed, gawking at the creature and slowly stepping inside.

"That's just one of your plush toys, right?" Tom asked hopefully as he set the donut box down on the counter, but Hannah shook her head.

"This is it."

"What  _ is _ it?" Maddie questioned.

"A porcupine, maybe…? He's got quills. But he's most definitely not from here. His name is Sonic."

"And you… named him that?" Tom asked this time, mouth already full of pastry.

"No, he told me. He's who you heard on the phone."

"It talks," Tom and Maddie stated simultaneously and incredulously.

"Yes, he talks, and I--" Suddenly the little blue bundle in her hand stirred, opening his large eyes.

Sonic looked around, seeing more aliens like Hannah staring at him. He also realized what happened wasn't just a dream, and he really was on another planet.

"Hey Sonic," Hannah started gently. "These are my helper friends I said were coming. That's Tom, and that's Maddie."

"Hi..." Sonic waved a gloved paw.

"Hello," the two responded, giving meek waves back. Hannah placed him down on the counter beside the donut box.

"So, Sonic," Maddie spoke up, stepping closer to him. "What exactly… are you?"

"I'm a hedgehog, duh. What are  _ you _ guys? I've never seen anybody like you!"

"Well, we could say the same for you…" Maddie muttered. "We're humans."

"Huuuumans," Sonic parrots, trying out the word himself. "That's a funny word." His wandering eyes landed on the half open box beside him, and he opened it up himself. 

"Rings! You guys have those too??" He looked over at Tom who had a half eaten donut in his hands as he chewed on his current bite. "Hey! You're not s'posed to eat them!"

"Yeah you are," Tom retorted matter-of-factly. "They're donuts. They're only shaped like rings."

"Ohh. So you  _ don't _ have rings to take you anywhere? I thought all the  _ ah-vance _ races had them."

"You mean like a portal?" Hannah asked, grabbing a donut for herself. "I mean, we're advanced, but not that advanced. Our rings don't work like that. Is that how you came here?"

Sonic nodded solemnly.

“Did you put those little boots and gloves on him?” Maddie asked after a moment of silence.

“Nope,” Hannah answered. “He came prepackaged with all that. It’s kinda adorable, ain’t it?”

“All he’s missing is some shorts and he could be the new Disney mascot,” Tom chuckled.

“Do you mind, Sonic?” Maddie gestured towards the accessories.

“...Do I ‘mind?’ Wuzzat mean?”

“Oh, I’m asking if you could take off your gloves and shoes. I’d like to take a bit of a better look at your physiology, if it’s okay.” A confused head tilt was the only response she was met with. “Your body,” she clarified.

“Ohh, okay.” Sonic then started to take off his little white gloves, then his shoes.

Maddie lightly chuckled. “Man, I gotta say I’m not used to patients talking back… or being this cooperative for that matter.” Once everything was removed, she took his little hand gently into her own. “Interesting… It’s almost like a hybrid of a hand and a paw with his little pads.”

“He’s got little beans??” Hannah gasped, moving over to get a closer look. Lifting his leg, it seemed to be the same with his feet. Tan palms and soles that matched his belly and muzzle fur, with slightly pinker pads adorning his feet and hands.

Prodding lightly around the rest of his body, Maddie hummed and hah-ed in curiosity. “It’s so strange, it’s like with him being bipedal, his structure is more… human-like.” Lightly grasping his tiny wrist between her thumb and index finger, she felt for his pulse. “Woah…”

“What?” Oh gosh, was something wrong with him? Hannah couldn’t help but worry.

“His pulse is crazy fast.”

“Uh, that could be… normal? He seems to be like, really really speedy.”

“I am speedy! Watch!!” Sonic thusly demonstrated, zooming around the living area in circles and giggling all the while, back onto the counter in a flash.

“Oh, wow.” Maddie blinked a bit before looking back at Sonic again. “Thank you for demonstrating that.”

“I wanna watch more Spongebobby!” And just like that he zipped back to the couch, back to watching the TV.

Maddie, Hannah, and Tom, seeing this opportunity to talk quietly amongst themselves now, went into the kitchen.

“Okay, so,” Maddie started. “Just what are you gonna do with him?”

“I… I dunno! He says he can’t go back to his planet, but he’s only 3 years old! I can’t just leave him alone…! Who knows what someone else would do to him! What the hell am I gonna do...?!” Tears pricked at Hannah’s eyes.

“Hey,” Tom interjected, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I-I dunno why I even called y’all, like who would even know what to do in this situation?? Some alien toddler just shows up in the middle of the woods, what the hell do you do with that??”

“Hannah--”

“I don’t even know what he eats, or if he can get sick--”

“Hannah!” Tom spoke more firmly, shaking her shoulder a little. “It’ll be okay, alright? We can help you. Just calm down for me, alright?”

Hannah took a shaky breath, wiping at her eyes. “Okay…”

“I’m sure you’re tired, I’m tired, for now we can just figure this out in the morning after a good night’s rest.”

Maddie nodded, rubbing her other shoulder. “Yeah, if you ever need our help, just ask, alright? You wanna have breakfast together tomorrow? It is the weekend.”

Hannah nodded. “Okay.”

And with a few goodbye hugs, Tom and Maddie left Hannah and Sonic to settle in for the night.

After getting dressed in her pajamas of choice, a big T-shirt and nothing else besides underwear, Hannah set up a little bed for Sonic with some spare pillows and blankets on her bedroom floor. It was probably safer than leaving him in the guest room, which was more like a junk room.

Walking back into the living room, she still found him sitting on the couch watching the television. “Alright, bedtime, little guy.”

“Aww,” Sonic whined. “But I’m not--” Yaaaaaawn. “Tireeed…”

“Mhm, sure.” Lifting him up and turning off the TV, she walked back to her bedroom and gently placed the dozing hedgehog on the makeshift bed, climbing into her own bed soon after, drifting quickly to sleep.

However she found upon waking up in the early morning that the little guy had moved to snuggle up beside her on her bed.


End file.
